


Fluffy Joshler Oneshots

by ashtheflash2000



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Twenty Øne Piløts
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Josh Dun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Josh, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Love, Gay Tyler, Gay Tyler Joseph, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, jøsh dun - Freeform, jøshler - Freeform, pure fluff, queer, smut free, twenty one pilots - Freeform, twenty øne piløts - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, tyler jøseph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtheflash2000/pseuds/ashtheflash2000
Summary: Just some Joshler fluff and what not! No smut will be added, and i will update this just whenever i feel like writing a small oneshot! Most, if not all, will be super fluffy :3Also some may be super short and some may be long, just depends on what i feel like writing at the time.





	1. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffluffluffluffluff

Tyler swung the front door open and walked into his home, throwing his shoes by the door and putting his elbows on the counter, head in his hands and groaned.  
"Hey, Ty, you alright?" He heard Josh's voice from the hallway.  
"It's nothing. I just had a bad day at work," he replied, still in the position by the counter.  
Josh gently pulled Tyler off the counter and let him lean into him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice and worried but sparkling eyes instantly calmed Tyler.  
"I'm fine, really. The more i think about it the more i realize how stupid it is anyway."  
A small moment passed until Josh said; "Okay, you know i'm here if you ever need to talk though, right?"  
"Of coarse, Josh," He smiled, thinking how lucky he is to have Josh, the most handsome man to exist. He leaned up and lightly kissed him. They stayed in that position, Josh holding him, for a bit longer. Tyler hoped it never ended.  
"Are you still up for watching that scary movie? We can do something else if you'd like," Josh asked.  
"We bought the movie, we might as well watch it," He smiled as he walked towards the couch and sat down in a comfy position.  
Josh sat down next to him, starting the movie. They cuddled together, Tyler clinching into Josh and Josh gently squeezing him at the scary parts, to remind him that it's just a movie.  
Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Tyler fell asleep with his head in the gap of Josh's neck, thinking about how much he loved Josh.  
He was everything he needed.


	2. Poisonous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluffy ending

"Hey, Ty, I'll be right back, i'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Josh got up and started making his way to the bathrooms, pushing through the crowd of people.  
"Alright, I'll wait here," Tyler called after him.  
Brendon had finally, after lots of convincing, got Tyler and Josh to go clubbing with him.  
So far, Tyler hadn't seen Brendon since they first arrived, which Tyler couldn't help but to admit to himself that he was relieved. If Brendon was with him now, he'd be making him take as many shots of tequila as he could right about now.  
Interrupting his thoughts, some girl came and sat next to him.  
"Hey there," She said with a small smile.  
"Uh-hi...," Tyler tried scooting away, but she shouted back up to him again.  
"What's wrong, sugar?"  
"N-nothing, I'm fine," Tyler started getting a little worried.  
"Are you sure? What's a handsome fella like you doing here alone anyway?"  
"C-can you ju-" Before he could finish, the girl grabbed his face and kissed him. He tried pulling away but her hand slithered around him to the back of his head, pushing him in. Tyler's heart stared beating faster with fear. This wasn't good. He was stuck.  
"HEY!" A loud shout came from just a little ways away and Tyler knew it was Josh's voice. The girl pulled back and looked up and see him standing right in front of her.  
She looked taken aback, and Josh pushed her away from Tyler.  
Tyler's senses blurred and he felt tears forming in his eyes. Everything around him started becoming to much, and he didn't even know what Josh was saying to the girl, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go home.  
Someone grabbed his wrist and he let out a little yelp, but soon realized it was just Josh.  
"Tyler, are you okay!?" He responded by hugging Josh tightly, putting his face into his chest, shaking his head no.  
"Hey, let's get you out of here, okay? C'mon," Josh held Tyler closely and lead the way back outside and in the car.  
He opened the passenger seat of Tyler to crawl inside, and sat in the drivers seat, starting the car.  
Tyler could feels tears going down his cheeks, and he pulled up his legs onto the seat for him to put his head into.  
"Hey, Shhhhh," Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and hummed quietly the way to their apartment, making Tyler feel just a little less awful.  
When Josh parked the car, he got out and helped Tyler out of his seat, taking him inside.  
They laid in bed together, Josh's arms wrapped around his waist and his head in Josh's chest. He could probably feel Tyler still shaking.  
"I'm s-sorry," He mumbled into Josh's chest.  
"For what, Ty?"  
"For letting her kiss me. It was awful..."  
"Hey, shhh, that was not your fault what so ever. Do not blame that on yourself, okay? I love you so, so much, you know that?"  
"I love you too, Joshie," Tyler murmured after a moment. Hefelt so much better just after hearing Josh say that.  
Josh started humming and tracing shapes on Tyler's back, and he was lulled into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	3. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pURE FLUFF

The dark night sky was freckled with millions of gorgeous stars. The bright fire in front of the log they sat on was gently waving and dancing before them on the sandy ground. It was all so beautiful, but the most breathtaking of all?  
Tyler's eyes widening while looking up at the sky, each star reflecting in his dark eyes. He looked so peaceful, it was almost painful.  
Josh couldn't get over how beautiful he was, the light of the fire reflecting off his face. He looked like an angel in the light. Correction, he was an angel.  
Tyler caught Josh staring and smiled, and Josh could feel his cheeks growing hot. His smile was adorable. Everything about him was adorable.  
"I love you, Joshie," Tyler leaned into him.  
"I love you too, Ty," He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head, smiling to himself. How did he get so darn lucky to have Tyler?  
"Look, I found the big dipper!" Tyler pointed up to the sky excitedly.  
Josh couldn't help but fall in love with his enthusiasm.  
"That's awesome, Baby Boy," He smiled at him, and Tyler smiled back, his smile brighter than any fire would ever be.  
"Have I ever mentioned how cute your smile is?"  
Josh could see Tyler's cheeks go pink and his smile grew.  
They cuddled while watching and listened to the bright fire, the ashes flying up into the air. This is where Josh belonged, with Tyler in his arms under the the star-dotted sky. It's all he could ever ask for.


	4. Cookie Dough Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY FLUFF AND COOKIE DOUGH FIGHTS AND OVERALL VERY MUCH CUTENESS

"Jish, I'm bored, do you want to bake cookies with me?" Tyler was in the pantry, looking for something to eat, when he realized they has everything they needed for cookies.   
"Sounds fun," Josh came up from behind him and pulled him into a tight hug.   
"Sweet," Tyler smiled, grabbed everything they needed in the pantry with Josh still holding nto his sides.   
"You gonna help or what?" Tyler laughed when Josh was still holding onto his sides.   
"Well fine, if you want me gone so much," He teased, letting go and going to open the fridge and getting eggs and butter.   
Tyler pre-heated up the oven to 375 degrees Fahrenheit while Josh started mixing the ingredients together.   
Tyler turned around and Josh put a chunk of cookie dough on the tip of his nose.  
"Hey!" Tyler giggled. He got a handful of cookie dough and smothered it all over Josh's face.   
Josh scrunched up his face for a moment, until he licked the dough around his lips off.   
"It tastes way better knowing my boyfriend smothered it over my face," he grinned, his face crinkling up.   
"Awh, so sweet," Tyler grabbed a spoon and started stirring everything together more.   
"Is that sarcasm i hear?"   
"Mm, perhaps," He smirked.  
Josh kept picking small bits of cookie dough off of his face and flicked it at Tyler's hair while he was stirring.   
"Hey, i just washed my hair this morning!" He whined.  
"Oh, don't be such a cry baby," Josh teased.  
Tyler turned to him and saw mischief in his eyes.   
"Your such a child, Josh," He rolled his eyes.   
"A pretty lucky child. I have Tyler fricking Joseph as my boyfriend!"  
"Haha, love you too," Tyler said sarcastically.   
"You wanna taste some of it?" Josh had a chunk of cookie dough on his fingers and pushed it into Tyler's lips.   
"Hey!" Tyler giggled, licking the dough off his lips.   
He spread the dough that was on his spoon over Josh's hand, and the next thing he knew Josh had grabbed the spoon out of his hand and was now splattering his face with cookie dough.   
"Payback!" Josh yelled out, laughing.   
"Oh, no you didn't!"   
"Oh, yes i did, whatch'ya gonna do about it?"   
"I'll show you what I'll do about it, Mr. Dun," Tyler grabbed a handful of cookie dough and threw it at Josh, getting it all in his brightly colored hair.   
Then Josh grabbed more dough and threw it at Tyler, who dodged it and quickly grabbed tons more cookie dough and started rapid fire.   
Before the two knew it, They used all of the cookie dough and made a huge mess all over the kitchen.   
"Oops...," Tyler whispered when he realized how big of a mess they made. Their clothes and faces where covered in the dough.   
Josh just started laughing uncontrollably, which soon got to Tyler.  
They were on the floor, laughing until their stomachs hurt.   
They both sat back up and smiled at each other, sparkles in both of their eyes.   
Josh scooted up to Tyler and cupped his jaw, pushing away the cookie dough on his lips and leaning in to kiss him.  
Tyler smiled into the kiss, which lead to Josh smiling, which lead to a lot more smiling.   
"I love you, Joshie," Tyler said when they pulled away.  
"I love you too, baby," Josh brushed his cheek with his thumb, and Tyler couldn't do anything but smile up at him.   
"How about we clean this mess up?" Josh suggested, half-laughing.   
"Good idea," Tyler giggled, looking at the mess they made once again.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, some angst, then more fluff

"Wake up, baby boy. It's morning," Tyler slowly lifted his eyes to see Josh's mocha eyes and big warm smile.   
"hmmf," Tyler moaned.   
"I got you breakfast!" Tyler saw that he was holding a tray with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee.   
He sat up. "Breakfast in bed?" Tyler smiled sleepily up at his brightly colored haired boyfriend.   
"Well, it's your birthday after all, isn't it?" He laid the tray on Tyler's lap.   
"Thanks, Joshie," Tyler said tiredly but gratefully.   
"Anything for you, babe," Josh leaned down to kiss Tyler's forehead as he chomped down on his food. "I have a whole day planned for us!"   
Tyler smiled, his mouth filled. He loved when Josh plans a day for them, those are always the best days. He always knew exactly what Tyler wanted to do.   
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"Well if i told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise," Josh winked. 

The whole car ride, Josh held Tyler's hand on the middle console, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.   
When Josh parked the car, they were at an outdoor park. It had lots of trees and paths to walk down. Tyler noticed that Josh seemed to choose a very specific path, but he shrugged it off and smiled as he lead him down the path.   
They walked slowly, enjoying each other's company and the nature surrounding them.   
The people they passed gave them glares, but they were used to it by now. It was quite often it happened.   
"Look! That looks like the perfect climbing tree," Tyler almost shouted at Josh. He ran up and started climbing, placing his feet on the bark. He climb as high as he could, and walked down a branch so that he was now over Josh.   
Josh smiled up at him, his face crinkling up.   
"Come up here, Joshie! It's great," Tyler yelled down.   
"Okay, give me a sec!" Josh started climbing up, taking a little longer than Tyler had and carefully placing each step. He got into the branch and walked over to Tyler, being careful not to fall, and kissed his cheek, making Tyler giggle.   
They both sat down together on the branch, with Josh's arms around Tyler. Tyler put his head on his shoulder and enjoyed the view of the trees around them.   
He caught Josh staring at him and blushed, making Josh smile.   
"You know your adorable when you blush?" That made Tyler blush even more, and Josh laughed.   
"I love you, baby boy."  
"I love you too, Joshie," They smiled, looking into each other's eyes, which were full of sparkles.   
They sat there for a bit longer until they decided to keep moving along the trail, Josh holding Tyler closely.  
When they got to a much more quieter place with a lot more growing vegetation around, Tyler spotted what looked like a picnic up ahead.   
Josh stopped at the picnic and smiled at Tyler.   
"Hope your hungry!"   
"Aw, Joshie! This has got to be one of my favorite days," He smiled and plopped down into the blanket.  
"We're not done yet, i still have other things planned," Josh's face crinkled up as he smiled wide, sitting down across from him.   
He opened the basket and took out a bag from Taco Bell.   
"I'm not a great cook, so i hope you don't mind."  
"You know i love Taco Bell!" Tyler grabbed his taco and starting munching on it.   
"Thank you so much, Joshie!" Some food escaped his mouth and Josh laughed.   
"Of course, baby boy."  
Tyler noticed a group of teenagers walking their way but didn't think too much about it, enjoying the food and Josh, who was staring at him again.   
Tyler blushed again, and Josh leaned in to kiss his forehead.   
All of a sudden he felt something pelt at his head.   
He looked up to see the group of teenagers not that far from them, holding rocks in their hands.  
"Hey, you! Get out of here, you disgusting creations! This park wasn't made for faggots like yourselves!" They started hurtling rocks at them, and Josh instantly got up and yelled at them, then turned to Tyler and helped him up.  
He held his hand as they ran away from the picnic, still having rocks hurtling at them.   
Tyler could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, but he continued to run.   
When they were sure they weren't being chased anymore, Josh lead him to a tree and turned to him.  
Tyler looked up at him, and he could feel a tear go down his cheek and his bottom lip trembling.  
"Hey, shhh, it's going to be alright," Josh pulled Tyler into his chest and they both sat down, leaning against the trunk of the tree.   
Josh ran his fingers through Tyler's hair and rubbed his back while Tyler sat on his lap, tears going down his soft cheeks.  
"Shhhh, it's okay now, baby boy. Your going to be okay. I'm right here, okay?" His voice soothed Tyler and he sat there, clenching onto Josh's shirt.  
"How about we go home?" He kissed Tyler's forehead and he nodded. 

When they got back, Tyler wanted nothing but to lay down.  
Josh got in the bed with him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Tyler into his chest.   
"I'm sorry your birthday was ruined, baby boy," Josh said after awhile.   
"Hey, as long as i have you, there could never be a ruined day," You looked into Josh's eyes and he gently smiled, and kissed Tyler's forehead.   
Tyler meant it. Yea, some teenagers had ruined Josh's plans for them, but Tyler was just glad to be in Josh's arms, feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tyler'a birthday is Dec. 1st and is probably not the time to have a picnic and there's probably not be a lot of trees at that time, but just pretend for this story please lol


	6. Two (Gay) Smole Beans Who Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️TW - SELF HARM‼️
> 
> Alright yes this has a very cliche last sentence but i'm super super proud of this and i thought it was really cute so here ya go :,))

Tyler: Josh, can you come over?

Tyler slowly placed his phone back on the ground. It was 2:40 in the morning and he was sitting on his bedroom floor, with wet eyes and bloody wrists, a razor out of his reach, where he had thrown it across the room. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't want Josh to see him like this, but something deep inside had urged him to send that text.  
His neck snapped to his phone as it lit up, his nerves on end. 

Josh: Yea, I'll be over in a minute. What's up?

Tyler let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't expect Josh to be awake at this time, but was grateful that he was. He didn't bother to get cleaned up before Josh got here. He didn't care. At this point, all he needed was someone to distract his mind from constantly telling him that he wasn't enough. That he would never be enough and everyone hated him. That he should just kill himself. Tyler was almost willing to just let himself go numb to all feelings. It would be better than experiencing pain, he supposed.  
He let out a whimper as he heard his bedroom window opening. He looked over to see Josh. He couldn't look into his eyes, instead he looked at the ground, fumbling with his fingers.  
He heard Josh's gasp as he realized what had happened. He was quickly by Tyler's side, pulling him into his chest. Tyler's eyes started to tear up once again, and soon his frame shook with sobbing.  
"I'm s-sorry Josh," He choked out, sucking in breaths where he could.  
"Shhhh," Josh whispered to him, his voice gentle, "Its alright, Ty. I promise it's alright. Can you take some deep breaths with me?"  
Tyler tried to take deep breaths, trying matching Josh's. Tyler's were shakier.  
"I'll be right back, okay? Stay right here," Josh got up and Tyler whined when the warm body left his side, replaced with cold air on his skin.  
Josh picked up the razor and silently went out of the room with it, and moments later came back with bandages. He crouched in front of Tyler, gingerly lifting his chin.  
"I love you so much, Tyler. You mean to the world to me, you know that? I couldn't live here without you."  
Tyler stayed quiet but teared up, his bottom lip slightly quivering as Josh put the bandages on his cuts.

*One Year After That Day*

"You are so beautiful, baby," Josh smiled and looked into Tyler's eyes.  
Tyler had a huge grin on his face, looking back into Josh's, seeing galaxies within them.  
They sat in the middle of a small clearing with the sun shining brightly down, welcoming the two boys. Tyler had brought his ukulele to show Josh a new song he's been working on. Usually he would just show him in his studio, but this one was special. It was about him.  
"So, what were you gonna show me?"  
"Oh, yea!" Tyler excitedly grabbed his ukulele and settled into a comfortable position in the grass, Josh looking intently at him with wide, sparkly eyes. Tyler thought he looked like a kitten.  
Tyler started playing the ukulele, settled in his lap, and started singing.  
"We don't believe what's on TV  
Because it's what we want to see  
And what we want we know we can't believe  
We have all learned to kill our dreams  
I need to know  
That when I fail you'll still be here  
Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds  
And we'll make money selling your hair  
I don't care what's in your hair  
I just wanna know what's on your mind  
I used to say I wanna die before I'm old  
But because of you I might think twice."  
He continued the song beginning to finish, his eyes closed the whole way, letting himself drift into the music.  
When he finished, he opened his eyes to see Josh's smile, making his face crinkle up.  
"That was amazing, Ty! I cant wait until we can play it together in front of a big crowd."  
Tyler smiled back and his heart warmed. They had only played in front of twenty people at most before, but he knew someday they would be playing this song in front of hundreds, maybe thousands. And the whole way, he'd be by Josh's side.

*Five Years After That Day*

"Alright guys, will you help me on this part? I'll count to three, and you guys will yell out 'yea yea yea,' got it? I promise it won't work unless everyone joins in!  
One, Two, Three," Tyler stopped to hear the harmonious sounds of his fans yell back at him and smiled.  
"One more time! One, Two, Three," He stopped to hear his fans one last time before officially starting the song.  
"We don't believe what's on TV  
Because it's what we want to see  
And what we want we know we can't believe  
We have all learned to kill our dreams  
I need to know  
That when I fail you'll still be here  
Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds  
And we'll make money selling your hair  
I don't care what's in your hair  
I just wanna know what's on your mind  
I used to say I wanna die before I'm old  
But because of you I might think twice."  
In the middle of the song he looked over to Josh, drumming with every fiber in him and motivation in his eyes. When he spotted Tyler looking at him, he gave a big smile, winking at him.  
They made it.  
After every hardship and road block they faced, they faced it together head on, going day by day. Never giving up. And here they were now.  
They made it.


	7. I Scream For Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler who is very ambitious for something very small.
> 
> (don't mind that i capitalized the "Not Today's" just because every time i see the words "not today" i think of the song i can do whatever i want with my fanfic thank you very much)

Today had been an exhausting day at work for Tyler. By the end of the day he was ready to be picked up by Josh and get ice cream, like they did everyday, and go home. The thought of getting cool ice cream made him happy, he's been craving it all day even though he had it the day before, and before that, and before that...  
That doesn't dismiss his love for ice cream, though.   
When Tyler spotted their car with Josh in it, he ran towards it. They only had one car and since Josh got out of work before Tyler, he had to pick him up every day. They could afford another car if they really wanted to, but they decided it wasn't needed.   
He plopped into the passengers seat with a big grin across his face. After the long day seeing Josh's beautiful face was what he needed.   
"Hey, Ty! How was work?" Josh smiled and leaned over the middle console and kissed Tyler.   
"It was a bit tiring, but I just can't wait to get some ice cream," He responded, stretching his back.   
"I'm sorry to hear that, baby, but i think we should take a break from ice cream. We've been eating way too much recently, it's just not very healthy. All of the employees at Andy's know our names and faces, that's saying something."   
Tyler's face dropped a little.  
"What?! But.. but.."  
"C'mon Ty, we need to cut back on the trips to Andys. It doesn't mean we're permanently never eating ice cream again, we an still go every once in awhile, right?" Tyler could see that Josh hated disappointing him, and he couldn't help but to agree with him. But.... ice cream!! !   
Tyler sighed.   
"I guess... But like, that was the thing i looked forward to after work!"   
"Well you still get to see me every day after work, don't you?" Josh's face crinkled up from his big smile, and Tyler couldn't help but to smile back at his boyfriend.   
"Yeaaaa, i suppose that's almost the same thing," He teased, just making Josh's smile grow bigger.   
Tyler was still very upset about not getting ice cream, though.   
"Are you suuuuurrrrreeee you don't want to get Andys? It's riiiiight there, we can just quickly go through the drive-thru and be on our merry way.....," He tried to convince Josh while on their way home, Andy's just up ahead. He knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a try, right?   
"No, Ty, you know what i said."  
"But what if Claire starts to worry about us when we don't go today or tomorrow or the next day! She may think we just, like, died!"   
Josh rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face at Tyler bringing up Claire, the manager of the Andy's.   
"It's even worse that we know all their names!"   
"Oh c'mon, you know she'll miss us. Plus Jake and Riley and Sunny and-"  
"Tyler, please stop tempting me," He gave him an over exaggerated sad face, with the lip curled down and everything, but it made Tyler laugh which made Josh smile.   
"Goodbye, old friend...," Tyler put his hand to the window as they passed the Andy's, and Josh had to stop himself from laughing at it. 

Today, Tyler was determined to get ice cream. He had to convince Josh, he just didn't know how yet.   
He hopped into the car and before anything could have been said, before anyone could have even breathed, Tyler put on his biggest pouty face and as quickly as possible, said, "Joshiecanwepleasegogeticecreamtodayimgoingtoliterallydieifidonthaveicecreamtoday."   
Josh looked into his eyes sadly, "I'm sorry baby boy, Not Today,"   
Tyler knew that using words just wasn't gonna work with Josh. He had to do something else, something he had to agree with. 

The next day Tyler came into the car with the words "ice cream" put across his knuckles.   
When Josh saw it, he snorted. Tyler took it as improvement.   
"Sorry, Ty, Not Today."   
The whole way home, Tyler tried coming up with a new plan.

"Um... Tyler?" Tyler jumped and turned around when he saw Luke, someone who worked with him, walk into the bathrooms at work, seeing him write the words "ice cream is great, just like you" on his forehead.   
"wHAT," he practically yelled, surprising himself with his loud he was.   
"Uh... nothing. Nothing at all," Luke just shook his head and pushed his way into a stall. 

"Tyler, please," Before Tyler even sat down in the passenger seat, Josh had seen the words on Tyler's forehead while walking towards the car.   
"Please Joshie, I neeeeeeeeed ice cream!"  
"No, baby. Please forgive me," He said and kissed Tyler's knuckles. 

The next day, Tyler ran lighting fast to the bakery across the street before waiting for Josh to pick him up.   
"DO YOU HAVE A CAKE WITH THE WORDS "ICE CREAM" OVER IT?!" He may have yelled too loudly, scaring every soul in the bakery.   
"I-uh, excuse me?" The employee looked like they've seen a ghost and very confused.   
"I- sorry, do you have a cake with the words "ice cream" over it?"  
"I-I'm sorry, we don't. I could quickly put the words over a blank cake with frosting for you if you'd like?"  
"Please!" Tyler blurted. 

"Tyler... have you lost your mind!?" Was Josh's first response when Tyler came into the car with a huge cake with the words "ice cream" frosted over it.   
"Yes! Now ice cream? please?"  
Josh was a bit speechless.   
"I-I don't think we need ice cream with this new cake!"  
That was not the response Tyler was hoping for. 

The next day, Tyler knew it wasn't worth doing anything even more drastic. There wasn't much to be done. He just half heartedly shuffle into the car, and Josh eyed him like he was expecting something even more huge than a cake.   
"Uh, Ty? You alright, baby?" Josh held his hand and looked at him.   
"Uh, yea. I just know it's not worth trying anything anymore. No ice cream today, right?"  
It broke Josh's heart to see how Tyler had just given up. He knew how hard he tried to get that ice cream.   
He sighed, "Do you want to go and pay Claire a visit?"   
Tyler's face lit up as bright as the sun.   
"Really!?"  
Josh smiled. "Really."  
"OH MY GOD YES," Tyler may or may not have screamed very, very loudly and the person walking past their car may or may not have jumped and almost tripped in surprise.   
Screw not getting anymore ice cream, as long as Josh could see Tyler's bright smile and warm, sparkly eyes, he would do anything.


	8. You're So Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about this all day during school and i'm glad i finally got to write it lol

Tyler huffed as he entered the bedroom and fell onto the bed with his back to the ceiling, landing right next to Josh who was mindlessly scrolling through twitter.  
Josh looked up from the screen for the first time in probably hours to give a concerned look at Tyler.  
"You alright, Ty?"  
"'M peachy," His muffled voice came from the covers.  
Josh put his computer aside and scooted closer.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He almost whined; he hated seeing the love of his life upset.  
"Why do you care so much?" Tyler retorted, his face still on the covers.  
Josh had to admit to himself that he was a little hurt from that, but he didn't let it show.  
"What do you mean?" Okay, he may have let it show in his voice.  
Tyler finally turned his body so that he was now looking at him, and Josh's heart sank. Tyler's eyes were red and puffy and there were tears going down his face.  
"Why do you care about me? Why do you love me so much?"  
"Tyler...," It physically hurt to see Tyler like this. He slid down so that he was lying on his pillow and eye-level with Tyler's watery, miserable eyes.  
"I love you for being you. I love you because you are so creative, you can make anything out of thin air! I love you because you always make sure that everyone around you is included. I love you because of how determined you are. You're aspiring and charismatic and cheerful, colorful, humble, optimistic. You can light up anyone's day just by one of your awful jokes. You're always there for me when I need you and you help me fight my demons, and your also there for the good times. You are so handsome and-"  
"I'm ugly," Tyler interrupted plainly with his nose wrinkled up.  
Josh's eyebrows furrowed in sadness as he looked at his beautiful boy.  
"Ty, no no no," He was almost on the verge of crying himself, but he didn't let it show through.  
Tyler didn't protest as Josh delicately pulled him into his chest.  
"Tyler, you are so so beautiful. You should know that. There is no one in the world I'd rather have right now than you."  
He huffed, not truly believing anything.  
Josh slowly sighed.  
"Do you want me to tell you why you're beautiful?"  
Tyler pulled back to look into Josh's eyes with his own fearful ones, waiting for him to continue.  
Josh took a breath before continuing, looking back into Tyler's eyes; "Ty, I don't know where to begin. Right as you enter a room, you light it up with your pretty glowing skin and a bright smile. You're eyes hold galaxies filled with endless stars and hidden planets just waiting to be explored. You have such a cute little nose and pretty lips. Whether your hair is tall and fluffy or short and cute- or if you have none at all- You are still so handsome. Not many people can pull that off. And your wide smile shows all of your beautiful dimples and makes your eyes light up and you glow. I love you so much Tyler, you are so brave. So so brave, you know that?"  
Tyler closed his eyes to stop the tears forming, but it didn't do any good. A moment later he threw his arms around Josh and dug his face into the crook of his neck as he started crying.  
Josh held Tyler protectively and rubbed his back, letting him get everything out. He never wanted to let go of the fragile boy.  
When he was done, he wiped the tears off of his cheeks and put his face into Josh's chest.  
"I love you, Joshie," he said quietly.  
"I love you too, Ty," Josh kissed Tyler's head and continued rubbing his back until his breathing gradually slowed and he was asleep.


	9. Have A Pop Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler, Supernatural, and a hunger for pop tarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What inspired this?? Purely me lying in bed late at night, hungry, but not wanting i get up bc i watched a Supernatural episode that really freaked me out!!!  
> Supernatural usually doesn't freak my out bUT THIS PARTICULAR EPISODE WAS A PRICK

"Joooooshhhhh?" Tyler quietly whisper-shouts, hoping that Josh isn't asleep yet.   
"Jishhhhh? Are you awake?"   
He heard Josh groan from the other side of the bed where we was bundled up in blankets.  
"What do you want, Tyler?"   
"I'm hungry. Like, really really hungry. I wouldn't bother you if I wasn't this hungry, I swear! I could eat like, a gazillion capybaras."  
"Why can't you get your own food? And why was a capybara the first thing that came to mind?" Josh was still burrowed under the blankets, not bothered to face Tyler.  
"I just think they're cute."  
"Then why would you want to eat it?"  
"It doesn't matter! I'm hungry."  
"Get your own food."  
"But....," He didn't want to admit that he was scared because of the Supernatural episode he had watched that day had freaked him out. That's insane, right?  
"But what, Ty?" Josh finally turnend his body so that he was looking at him with eyes he could barely keep open. Suddenly Tyler felt bad for not letting him sleep. Not bad enough to stop, though.   
"It's dark," He mumbled, half hoping Josh hadn't heard it.  
There was a moment of silence between them.  
"It's dark?"  
"Yea."  
"The dark has never bothered you before."  
"Well, what if there's like, a demon out there or something!?"  
"Ty.... Did you watch a Supernatural episode earlier today?"  
"Of coarse... not...."  
Josh sighed.   
"Can you get me food, Jish? Pleaaaaasee," Tyler gave him the best puppy eyes, but he probably couldn't see him because of the dark anyways.   
"Okay, okay, fine." He heard Josh get out of the bed and shuffle out of the room.   
Tyler waiting several moments, listening to his stomach growl.   
When Josh came back, he practically threw a pop tart as his face.  
"Here you go, dork."  
Tyler giggled.  
"Thanks Joshie!"   
"Mhmm," Before Tyler could say anything else, Josh was asleep.


	10. Our Boyfrens Are Sick But That's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE TITLE OKAY FORGIVE ME
> 
> also ya i'm pretty sure Josh would give Ty medicine before cuddling with him but whatever peeps this is fanfiction your reading, not fan non-fiction (or maybe it is? What if there is something Tyler and Josh aren't telling us??)  
> IM SORRY ILL GO NOW HAVE FUN READING

Josh woke up on his own. That wasn't normal. Usually, he'd wake up every morning to the crew talking too loudly or Tyler's ukulele playing or singing. Tyler was always up before Josh, and when he woke up he'd always hear Tyler's voice somewhere on the bus.   
His hand searched for his phone in his bunk, and he found it beneath his feet. Grabbing it, he turned it on and instantly shielded his eyes from the bright light.  
When his eyes eventually got used to it, he checked the time. 12:16.  
That was definitely not normal.  
Tyler should have been awake by now. Maybe he was? But if he was, why is he being so quiet?   
Josh stumbled out of his top bunk and looked down to see that the curtain to Tyler's bunk was closed.   
Was he still sleeping? Josh didn't put much thought into it.  
Instead, he rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the fridge to get some cereal.   
He saw Mark sitting on the couch on his phone.  
"Hey, Mark, is Tyler still sleeping?"   
"Uh, yea, I guess. I haven't seen him all this morning," Mark responded, not looking up from his phone.   
Josh grunted but continued to the fridge. 

It was 12:42, and Tyler still wasn't up. Josh was worried now, and finally decided to see if he was alright.   
He crouched down and softly knocked on the wall next to Tyler's bunk.   
"Hey, Ty, are you awake?"  
There was mumbling from inside.   
"Can I open the curtain?"   
When he didn't say no, Josh took the opportunity and opened it to see Tyler bundled up in blankets.   
"Are you okay?"   
"No," Tyler croaked, "My head is on fire."   
"Awh, baby, let me check your temperature," Josh got up and grabbed the thermometer as fast as he could, not wanting to leave Tyler alone with his head burning up.   
He got on his knees in front of the bunk again and put the thermometer in Tyler's mouth, who protested at first.   
He took it back and saw that his temperature was 100.2 F.   
"I think you've got a fever," Josh frowned.   
"What? But the show tonight! I have to go," Tyler started getting up, but Josh stopped him.   
"No, Ty, you can't. You can't go if you have a fever, it won't do you nor the fans any good," He said just sternly enough to stop Tyler.   
"But I can't let everyone down...," He gave Josh puppy dog eyes, and Josh so badly wanted to let him preform. He knew he couldn't, though.   
"I'm sorry, baby. It's not your fault."  
"Yea, it's your fault for not letting me go! It's not fair, your treating me like a kid."   
Tyler was clearly angry, but Josh couldn't help but to chuckle.   
"It's not funny!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know, it's not funny. How about you get some rest?" Josh leaned in and kissed Tyler's forehead- he definitely had a fever- and got up, until he heard a whine from Tyler.   
"Joooosh, if I have to stay in here all day, can you at least stay with me?"   
Josh cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "I thought I was being unfair, and treating you like a kid?"   
He almost laughed at the silence that followed. Luckily he could keep it in.  
"Just get in here and cuddle with me, you meanie!"   
Josh smiled and carefully crawled into the bunk, and Tyler immediately wrapped his arms around his torso, getting into his lap. Josh put his own arms around Tyler.   
Josh drew shapes on his back and repeatedly kissed his forehead until his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.   
Tyler was asleep.


	11. The One In Which I Got Motivated To Write Cute(???) Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha what  
> this sucks but i enjoyed writing it so deal  
> okay i'm sorry i don't mean to sound rude

"Josh? C-can you come here a sec?"  
Tyler was sitting on the edge of his bed, feeling slightly anxious and scared, but ready. He was sure he was ready. Tyler had put much thought into this, and waited weeks, maybe even months, he didn't remember, just to make sure it was true.  
It was pretty clear that it was true.  
Now here he was, waiting patiently but anxiously in the room of the apartment he shared with his best friend. They were roommates, and had been for quite awhile.  
What was it, three years now?  
Three and a half, that's what it was. Tyler has lived with his best friend for three and a half years and is now just realizing and confirming what he has feared for some time.  
He knew Josh wouldn't hate him for this, there was nothing Tyler could do to make Josh hate him, but what if he looked at him differently? That's what scared Tyler the most. He didn't want to lose how Josh always gave him big crinkly grins and sparkly eyes and skin that glowed when Tyler walked into a room. He didn't want to ruin everything and make things awkward between them, after being best friends for so long.  
"Yea, be there in a moment!" Josh's voice echoed from the living room. There was no going back now.  
What if Tyler wrecks everything? Josh was the first and last person he sees each day, and the person he could trust with his heart and soul.  
So, if he can trust his heart to Josh, why was Tyler so worried? He gained a bit of confidence and then suddenly heard footsteps coming his way.  
Oh no no no, the confidence has plummeted, then follows the regret. Tyler will make up an excuse, it's fine. He doesn't have to tell Josh today, or any day, for that matter.  
"What do you need?" Josh's smiling face peeked through the door, but dropped when he saw Tyler curled up on the side of the bed. Josh immediately went to sit next to him, wrapping his arms around him protectively.  
"What's wrong, Ty?" Josh's voice was full of concern, and Tyler knew he couldn't ruin this. He couldn't ruin this friendship just because of his dumb feelings that he was certain Josh didn't have back for him.  
"Uh, I just... want you to know how special you are to me," Tyler tried his best to not make that sound like a question, though he was certain it still did.  
"Tyler, you are very special to me as well, but, what did you really want to say?" Crap crap crap, Josh could see straight (or maybe not so straight (; ) through his words. How did Tyler expect Josh to not? He always could, there was never a time he didn't.  
He could always see through his fake smiles and statements, he could always tell when Tyler was faking. But, Tyler guessed that that was one of the reasons Josh was so great. He could always tell when he was feeling down and always knew how or when too cheer him up or when to just be there for him and let him get it all out.  
No one has ever been able to do that like Josh, Tyler never understood how it worked. Tyler sometimes had a suspicion when Josh felt down, but he could never be 100% sure, and he sometimes felt bad about it. Okay, maybe not just sometimes.  
"Uh, Well," Tyler was racking his brain for any and every excuse he could find. He knew it wouldn't work, he knew Josh would be able to see right through his words like they were a crystal clear price of glass, but he tried anyway. But Josh spoke before he got the chance to.  
"Ty, tell me the truth. No lies, please? For me? You know I'm always here for you, man, no matter what."  
Tyler was starting to get hot. To say he was nervous was an understatement. One sentence could change their whole friendship, their whole lives. That's a lot of pressure, wouldn't you think?  
Josh could so obviously tell that Tyler was tense, or else he wouldn't have said the following sentence in that soft honey voice of his;  
"Hey, it's alright if you don't want to tell me. You can wait until your ready," Josh offered a small smile and took Tyler's hand in his own, gently squeezing it. Tyler has felt his hand in his own many times, but every time he can't held but notice how soft and warm it is, like a pillow. He swore he could fall asleep using just Josh's hand as a pillow.  
"No, no, I need to tell you...," Tyler sat up straight and looked into Josh's fond, starry, chocolate eyes that could melt anyone who took a glance.  
"I-I think I... I think I love you," Tyler held his breath, so very fretful for what could happen next. Josh could take this in any way possible. He had the power to react in any way possible. It almost scared Tyler, until he mentally slapped himself for thinking that. Josh would never do anything to hurt him, physically nor emotionally. Not on purpose, anyway...  
Tyler felt Josh's grip on his hand loosen and his brows furrowed ever so slightly.  
"I-I love you too, man. You're my best friend." No no no, more than that. More than that! Tyler silently cursed himself for not making it clearer.  
"No, I mean... Love you, like... r-romantically?" Tyler, you idiot, could that have went any rockier? That was so stupid, you idiot, you idiot, you idiot. You absolute idiot!  
Josh's eyebrows slowly raised. Tyler could tell he was not expecting that. Oh no oh no, did Tyler make everything awkward between them? He ruined everything, the person he cared about with all his heart will look at him everyday and see a completely different person. A person selfish enough to fall in love with his best friend. He was on the edge of tears, and he looked down at the ground. He couldn't look at Josh any longer, and could feel a lump slowly forming in his throat.  
"Ty, I love you too," Tyler widened his eyes and looked up at Josh's face. No way. That's not true, can it? He was joking, he was making fun of Tyler. "Romantically," Josh added at the end, smiling so wide his face crinkled up and it practically lit up the whole room and Tyler swore his thumping heart could be heard from the outside and-  
"Ty... C-can I kiss you?" At that moment, Tyler was looking up in complete shock, his mouth left open ever so slightly and he swear he couldn't breath. This was not what he had expected to happen, this is now what he had expected to happen at all. (Or, you could say that this wasn't what he had planned,,)  
When Tyler finally snapped out of it, he nodded his head, and swore he was dreaming. But Josh smiled, leaning in until their lips connected like puzzle pieces. Josh's lips were soft and and sweet, moving perfectly against Tyler's.  
Tyler melted under the kiss. Josh smelt like vanilla. Tyler had always known this, but never truly realized it until now. Josh smiled in the middle of the kiss, making Tyler smile, and followed by a lot more smiles. The kiss was so much better than Tyler could have ever imagined.  
They slowly parted when they needed air and looked into each other's eyes like they had experienced the best thing they ever had. Tyler didn't know about Josh, but it was easily the best thing he had experienced, no Doubt.  
All of his fears were lost in Josh's heart melting, chocolate eyes. The outside world didn't matter.  
"That was...-"  
"Fantastic," Tyler finished, and they both smiled at one another.  
"Yeah," Josh breathed.  
"I guess I should have confessed earlier, huh?" Josh giggled at Tyler's statement and gosh, Tyler couldn't help but giggle with him. He had such a childish yet angelic giggle. Heck, Josh's smile was better than any sunset he had ever seen.  
"Maybe so, it would have saved me many pointless dates. I-I mean, If you... you know, want to be my boyfriend?" Josh's cheeks grew a shade of pink, and Tyler couldn't help but to think about how adorable he looked when flustered.  
"Of coarse I want to be your boyfriend, you dork!" He pushed into Josh's side and looked up to see him smiling so big, showing his pearly whites, with his pink tongue slightly poking through them.  
Then and there, there was nothing that could break the moment, there was no hammer that could shatter Tyler's heart, because after so long, he finally did what his heart told him to do and didn't regret an ounce of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really. just not sorry for the parenthesis or the Secret Capitalized Word


	12. Wow, Tyler, Just Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know my dudes   
> just don't question it

"Jooooshhieeeee?"   
"Yea, Ty?"   
"I love you," Tyler's giggle rang out, making Josh smile.   
"I love you too, Ty."   
The two of them were currently on the couch in the living room of the house they shared. Josh was mindlessly scrolling through twitter while Tyler's feet were in his lap as he laid across the couch. Neither of the boys acknowledged the fact that it was 2:30 a.m. and they both had work early the next morning- or, well, later that day, if you want to get practical.   
"Josh?"   
"mhm?"  
"I love you!" This time Tyler sat straight up with his hand's stretched out into the air to express himself, making Josh chuckle at his cute little boy.   
"I love you too, so much," He leaned in and pecked Tyler's forehead, and a gleaming smile instantly appeared on the younger boy's face.   
As Josh went back to scrolling through twitter, he could tell that the other boy's eyes were on him. He didn't mind, they both silently agreed that they could stare at each other sometimes. After all, they both loved to take in each other's features.   
A few moments later, Tyler dropped back down to lying across the couch with an 'hmph'.   
It didn't take much longer for Tyler to speak up again. But that was okay, Josh always loved to hear Tyler's voice, whether it be telling him the same thing over and over again or not.   
"Jish?"   
"Yes, baby boy?"  
"Did you know that, you're like, the most beautiful person on the planet? I love you."  
Josh looked down at him with a bright smile.   
"Do you want to do something?"   
"Please!" Tyler was siting up again, feet still in Josh'a lap.   
"Let's order pizza!"  
Josh chucked at his enthusiasm, and he couldn't help but to agree with him.  
"Alright, I'll order some pizza. Are you feeling Mazzio's or Pizza Hut?"   
Tyler looked up to the ceiling, thinking for a minute.   
"It would have to be, mmm, Pizza Hut. I'm definitely feeling Pizza Hut," The younger boy's smile lit up his whole face and his eyes gleamed. Josh didn't understand how he had so much energy this late- or, early.   
While he was ordering pizza, Tyler jumped up out of the warm seat and started marching around the couch, putting on a serious face and almost making Josh laugh while on the phone. After just a few moments, he got bored with his very serious marching, he jumped onto the couch, landing right next to Josh while sitting cross-cross, and started twirling his lover's pretty sunshine hair in his fingers. He did it all the time, and Josh never minded.  
Tyler slowly got closer and closer to Josh, until he was practically touching the side of Josh's face, and started breathing heavily into his ear. He could tell he was almost breaking him. He was close to accomplishing his mission.   
"Your body is very hot," Tyler said breathily into Josh's ear, and he finally broke. Josh started laughing through his nose with his eyes shut closed, trying to stop but not being able to. He brought his head to his knees, and didn't sit back up straight until he could properly breath again.   
Josh continued the order once again, leaving Tyler bored.  
He got off of the couch and sat on the floor directly in front of the older boy and pouted. Josh smiled at him and took his hand in his own, rubbing his thumb against the back of Tyler's hand as he ordered.   
"FINALLY, how long does it take to order a pizza?" Tyler said dramatically when Josh put his phone down.   
"It's kinda hard to order when you have someone constantly keeping you off track, huh?"   
"Only the best for you, my love," Tyler kissed Josh's hand, making his lovely laugh ring out into the room.   
"Oooo, Josh!?"   
"Yes, baby boy?"  
"Can we play Truth or Dare while we wait for our pizza?"   
"Of coarse, Ty. You can go first."  
Tyler stuck his tongue out, thinking before yelling out excitedly, "Truth or dare!?"  
"Let's start off with a truth first, shall we?" Josh got down on the floor with Tyler to sit eye-level with him while playing the game.   
"Do you think my butt or your butt is the best butt?"   
Josh bursted out laughing, and Tyler swore he could almost see a tear forming in his eyes.   
"I don't know, Ty, you have a pretty great butt. I don't think my butt would stand a chance."   
"Well, okay, my butt is pretty nice, but your butt would definitely win over mine," Tyler said challengingly.   
"Oh no, my butt is nothing compared to yours! Have you seen yours?"   
"You're asking for a fight, aren't you! C'mon, let's settle this, pull down your pants!"   
"Ty, I'm not gonna-"  
"Joshua William Dun, you better pull down your pants or so help me-"  
"Oh my god, alright Ty," Of coarse, Tyler already had his pants completely off by the time Josh started pulling his down.   
They stood there for several moments, examining each other's butts.  
"Yea, I'd very much say your butt is greater, Jish. You have a very cute butt."  
"No way! Your butt is like, a palace compared to mine," Josh took a moment to realize what he said before laughing at himself.   
"Pshh, yeah right! You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend with a better butt than your boyfriend's!"   
"Tyler, you are my boyfriend."  
"Exactly! If you want to go even farther to see who has the best butt, we could," Tyler didn't even finish the sentence before grabbing the rim of his underwear.  
"Oh my god, Tyler, please don't. No, I have a better butt than you! It's settled, alright?"   
Tyler started bursting out with laughter, unable to contain it as he fell to the floor and started rolling around, and his face went red.   
Josh started rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. When he opened his eyes, he wished he didn't. What welcomed him back to the seeing-world was a Tyler lying rather suggestively with Josh's pants over his head, covering his whole face.   
"I thought you loved my butt, Joshie!"  
Josh put on a face that was so very done, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was quiet enjoying this.  
"Of coarse I love your butt, Ty-ty. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Is there any way I could make it up to your butt?"   
"Welllll, there is one thing... You could kiss it!"   
"Ty, please..."   
"Josh, I am dead serious, do you see my eyes? Oh, wait, you don't. Your pants are covering them."  
The next moment, the door bell rang, and at first Josh was relieved, until he realized that him and Tyler were both in their underwear and were in no state to open to the door to accept the pizza.   
But of coarse, Tyler shot up and ran towards the door, Josh's pants still on his head and still covering his whole face.   
"TYLER! Get back here, oh my god!"  
Tyler pretended not to hear the older boy and answered the door. Josh was extremely lucky that he wasn't in the view of the person delivering the pizza. He didn't think he wanted to see the look on their face when they saw Tyler, either.   
Tyler reached out for the pizza cautiously, not exactly being able to see through the pants, and handed the pizza deliverer the money.   
"Tyler, oh my god, what did they do?" Josh asked when he closed the door with a pizza in his hands.   
"Well how do you expect me to know, I couldn't see anything! All I know is that they didn't say anything. Just took the money and left. I wish I could've seen their face!"   
"God, Ty, you truly are something," Josh walked over to Tyler and pulled his pants off of his head, revealing Tyler's bright and happy smile and gleaming eyes.   
Josh cupped the younger boy's face and leaned down for a kiss, holding it a moment or two longer than usual.   
"NOW FOR PIZZA!"


	13. Cute Stuff™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is rlly cute or not just something i felt like writing

"Josh?"  
"Mhm?" The sunshine-haired boy hummed without looking up from his phone. They both sat on the bed they shared, Josh leaning on the headboard and Tyler on laying his stomach.   
"You're so fucking gorgeous."  
Josh looked up to see Tyler's acorn-colored eyes with his own chocolatey ones with a pink blush across his face.   
"Well, I-I dunno about that..." He tried saying, flustered. Tyler giggled at him, just making the sunshine-haired boy go deeper into his embarrassment. He ducked his head down and continued scrolling through his phone.   
The brunette held his chin up with his hand. "Don't be embarrassed, Joshie. It's only the truth," He chirped with a smile still on his face as he looked up to his  
boyfriend.   
Josh forced a laugh, gently pushing Tyler's hand away. "Yeah, I don't think so."   
Tyler frowned. "Why do you say that?"   
The sunshine-haired boy hesitated. "I-I dunno... I mean, you may see me as... "gorgeous," or whatever, but, I'm not? If anything, you're the one that's gorgeous, Ty. You've always been the pretty one. I like your eyelashes, you have really pretty eyelashes."   
The brunette sat up and faced towards Josh, his legs crisscrossed. "Yeah, I do have pretty great eyelashes, huh? But, that's not the point. The point is, you are gorgeous whether I say you are or not. You were gorgeous even before I ever said you were, and nothing will ever change that. Does that make sense?"   
"Well, I guess.. But-"  
"No. No 'buts'. You can't fight logic, Josh!"  
Tyler say the corner of the sunshine-haired boy's lips tugged upward.  
"You know your smile is gorgeous, too? You have one of the best smiles I've ever seen, no joke.   
"You really think so?" Josh fiddled with his thumbs in his lap.   
Tyler crawled up and got into his boyfriend's lap, facing him. "I do. I really, really do. You know, sometimes I think that you're so gorgeous that I want to smother you in so many kisses until you can't take it anymore."   
The brunette found a hint of a blush on his boyfriend's cheeks and smiled up into his chocolatey eyes.   
"That wouldn't be too bad," He replied, smiling back.   
Tyler cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you can handle it?" He said, teasingly.   
"Of course, I'm Joshua William Dun! I can handle anything!"   
Tyler gave a mischievous smile before peppering the sunshine-haired boy's face in so many kisses he couldn't keep count, hearing Josh's angelic giggles ring out into the room.   
"Okay, okay, stop!" Josh called out in between his giggles, pushing the brunette away.   
"I thought you said you could handle anything, Dun?" Tyler said, smiling and cocking an eyebrow.   
"Well, maybe I can't everything," He blushed, looking at Tyler with a loving gaze.  
"Alright, how about one more kiss? On the lips, this time?"   
"How could I ever say no?" Josh said in a dramatic voice, making the brunette smile.   
Tyler grabbed Josh's shirt and pulled him up and crashed their lips together, perhaps a little too hard. Josh kissed back, placing his hands on Tyler's hips. The brunette let go of the shirt and wrapped his hands around Josh's neck, and started pulling on the soft, beautiful sunshine curls.   
They parted their lips for air, and placed their foreheads together.   
"You're also a gorgeous kisser," Tyler smiled, looking into Josh's gleaming chocolatey eyes.   
Josh chuckled. "Is that even grammatically correct?"   
"It is now," He said before kissing him again, a lot quicker than the last time but with just as much love.   
"Tyler, I-I love you."   
The brunette raised his eyebrows in surprise. Josh had never told him that he had loved him in all the time they've been dating yet, Tyler didn't want to make him unless he felt comfortable.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"   
"No, Josh, don't be sorry. I love you too," Tyler formed an enormous grin on his face that he couldn't handle. He cupped the sunshine-haired boy's jaw with his hand and smiled into his eyes, feeling as his eyes got watery.   
"Oh, Tyler, please don't cry. You know I don't like you crying," Josh cupped Tyler's face with both of his hands and looked him in the eyes.   
"These are happy tears. This is a happy moment for me, Joshie. I love you too, I love you so much." The brunette could feel tears starting to go down his pink cheeks.   
"Either way, I want to see you smiling, not crying. I want to see your pretty smile with your pretty eyelashes and pretty dimples." The sunshine-haired boy wiped away Tyler's tears with his thumbs.   
"I'm sorry, I can't help it."  
"Hey, it's okay. I love you either way."   
The brunette took a deep breath and exhaled, blinking rapidly to get to tears out of his eyes. He raised his arms and grabbed Josh's arms with his hands, slowly dropping them from his face so that he could place his head on the sunshine-haired boy's chest, with strong arms wrapped around him.   
"You okay?" Josh asked quietly.  
"Yeah, 'm okay. Just thinkin' about how absolutely, utterly gorgeous you are."   
Tyler didn't need to see to know that the love of his life was smiling like mad (and possibly blushing) above him.


End file.
